


Trick Play

by Blanckat



Series: 其他惊寡 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 16:23:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18944584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blanckat/pseuds/Blanckat
Summary: 一篇短小的沙雕向甜饼。特别鸣谢 @蛇宴 老师这在三分钟内生产快乐和脑洞的技能。





	Trick Play

**Author's Note:**

> 一篇短小的沙雕向甜饼。  
> 特别鸣谢 @蛇宴 老师这在三分钟内生产快乐和脑洞的技能。

  *

    娜塔莎发现卡罗尔代管着一个斯克鲁孩子，是在某个极其平凡的午后发生的意外。

 

    本应在这时间外出办事的人，却出现在了监控摄像画面里。趁无人留守溜进基地的卡罗尔正带着斯克鲁友人的孩子，疯玩上世纪地球人的电玩游戏。

    “天啊，我不想让她发现我擅自带了个外星人进了复仇者基地。”

    卡罗尔最初的出发点是——不想吓到不适应外太空事物的娜塔莎。

    于是在娜塔莎打开门锁前的一秒，她急中生智地对斯克鲁男孩说：“你快变成人类的样子，无论谁都行！”

 

    这就是为什么见多识广的娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫打开门时……

    看到两个卡罗尔·丹弗斯和谐地坐在他们的高科技投影机前。

 

    其中一个，还他妈的是迷你size的。

 

 

    *

    自从被抓包、发现娜塔莎不但不反感外星朋友，还为他们安排了地球上的临时住所后，卡罗尔变得有点儿得寸进尺。

    代管友人的孩子，不论在过去还是现在，对她而言都既是压力也是责任。即便那只是暂时性的，卡罗尔也迫切地需要一个女性朋友来分享那些*蛋的事情。尤其是，当那个斯克鲁男孩正处在需要练习变形技巧的成长期时。

    所幸她与娜塔莎即便不处在同一颗星球，也名正言顺地保持联络。

 

 

    *

    此后的几个月中，娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫的日常烦恼和快乐源泉诸如此般：

 

    “Nat，他每天都变成不一样的人我要怎么办啊！？他是我朋友的孩子，可我在人群中认不出他。天啊，我再也不想见到外星人了。”

    “你知道吗，有一天我进门看到两只Goose蹲在地上。这是什么，找不同游戏吗？孩子，你输就输在不知道猫咪不会自己踩着自己的尾巴。”

 

    某些时候，娜塔莎甚至会直接挂掉电话。

    她只是试图装作自己并不乐在其中，而这一行径也在不久后露了馅——

    当卡罗尔用带着哭腔的声音告诉她，那孩子变成了一扇门贴墙站着不动，并且在毫不知情的她拧动把手的瞬间显出原形，吓得她把墙炸了的时候——娜塔莎在视频电话中噗嗤一声笑了出来。

    “这很严肃，”卡罗尔皱着眉摊开双手表示抗议，“而且很危险！”

    “你怎么就认为我会是一个适合探讨教育问题的对象。”

    “这不是重点。重点是我快要疯了，需要一个成年人类让我感到自己是正常的那个。”

    “再见，卡罗尔。”

    她笑着将头扭向一边，关掉了仪器。

    只因为她想再多笑一会儿。这真的很好笑。

 

    *

    “娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫是一个过分的人。”

    卡罗尔盘腿坐在床上，一字一顿地对斯克鲁男孩说。

    “但是老天啊，我真想她。你知道，她的眼睛有一些神奇之处。不是说它的颜色有什么问题，而是……我也不知道。但破烂的视频电话没法把它表现出来。”

    被她炸出一个空洞的外星驿站里，不断地有带着淡淡的盐粒般气味的冷风吹入。那有几分近似于海洋的味道，她长大的小城里弥漫的怀念气息。卡罗尔盯着她和斯克鲁男孩之间的空气怔怔地发了一会儿呆，直到在某个瞬间被不该有的念头击中。

    “嘿。”

    黑亮清澈的眸子随着她的呼唤声眨了眨。

    “我只是随口一问。我是说，你能变成Nat的样子吗？”

    “嗯……我不确定。也许可以。”

    “快，”卡罗尔一股脑地从床上蹿到了他面前，“就一下。一下就好！”

 

    斯克鲁男孩的确尽了他之所能。

    而他的临时监护人卡罗尔·丹弗斯小姐用那creepy又奇妙的眼神审视他一圈之后，表情里只剩下满脸的嫌弃。

    “……你觉得她的胸只有这么一点？”

 

    她陷入了一种自我嫌恶和迷之成就感的循环中。

    “我觉得不止这么一点。而且她的头发应该更——”

    “Auntie Danvers, ”男孩打断了她，“她觉得你很可爱。”

    “啊？”

    “在刚才的通话里，她觉得你很可爱。”

 

    【斯克鲁人拟态时，能获得对方短期间的记忆。】

    这一设定忽地在卡罗尔的脑内苏醒过来。

    她感到自己的脸颊热得不行。

 

    从此，斯克鲁男孩没有一次被允许缺席Auntie Danvers与娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫的通话。

 

 

    *

    人们需要选定一些特别的日子，为生活制造期待和多样性。

    新年、情人节、万圣节、圣诞节。

    十二月的大雪已将纽约城的郊外掩埋在单调的白茫茫中。卡罗尔本可以单纯地约她在灯火通明的夜市某处共度圣诞，互相述说一些展望和烦闷。

    但复仇者基地像是一块与世隔绝的孤岛，没有半点节日的氛围。它的守城人娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫在几天前的行动中受了不轻的伤，大概正躺在某个西伯利亚似的冰冷被褥里，和着酒精咽下嚼碎的药片。

 

    卡罗尔·丹弗斯立志做一个浪漫的人。

    甚至认真考虑过一身圣诞老人的行头、让斯克鲁男孩扮演她的驯鹿的戏码。

    “不如变成一棵树吧。那种挂满闪灯和礼物的，充满快乐的圣诞树。”

    她把挑好的苹果藏进风衣的口袋里，扬起微笑。

 

 

    *

    “女士，听说你需要一个共度夜晚的同伴。”

 

    —END—


End file.
